First Date
by lilly-wrnr
Summary: Steve und Natasha hatten schon immer eine spezielle Verbindung. Doch was wenn er sich endlich traut sie auf ein Date einzuladen? Und danach eine Mission auch noch aus den Fugen gerät? Ich bin nicht gerade sehr gut im Beschreibungen schreiben, also lest sie euch gern einfach mal durch :) viel spaß!


Erneut ging einer dieser Tage voller Verhöre zu Ende, ein anderer harter Tag für Steve und Natasha.

Eigentlich wollte sie nur noch nach Hause, ein heißes Bad nehmen, und sich dann ihren lang ersehnten Schlaf gönnen.

Nachdem sie sich ihre Lederjacke locker über ihre Schultern legte und zum gehen in Richtung Fahrstuhl ansetzte, spürte sie jedoch eine Hand an ihrem Handgelenk welche sie sanft vom weiterlaufen abhielt.

Als sie sich umdrehte steuerte ihre Faust schon gezielt in Richtung des Gesichtes ihres „Angreifers", dieser fing den Schlag jedoch gekonnt ab und grinste sie frech an.

„Erschreck mich nicht so!" fuhr sie ihn gespielt beleidigt an, er hingegen zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Sehr unhöflich einfach zu gehen ohne sich zu Verabschieden Natasha" sagte er immernoch wie ein Idiot grinsend, „und wie willst du mich jetzt bestrafen Soldat? Du kannst meine Hand jetzt außerdem wieder los lassen", sie zwinkerte ihm mit einem schelmischen Grinsen zu, die Schwarze Witwe liebte es einfach ihn so zu aufzuziehen. Er hingegen fand es gar nicht lustig, er schaute mit hochrotem Kopf auf seine Füße und wippte nervös von dem einen auf den anderen Fuß.

„Steve?", „hm? Achja, uhm..." stotterte er, sein Blick starr auf einen imaginären Fleck an der Wand hinter ihr gerichtet, „ich wollte, ich wollte dich Fragen ob du vielleicht Lust hättest mit mir.." er atmete tief durch uns sah in ihre smaragdgrünen Augen. „Möchtest du mit mir Ausgehen?", er biss sich auf die Unterlippe und ihm wurde ganz schwindelig als er sah wie sich ihr Körper anspannte, der Captain könnte praktisch hören wie die Rädchen sich in ihrem Kopf drehten, bevor sie ihm die etwas unerwartete Antwort gab.

„Gern", „gut, ich habe uns nämlich schon 2 Plätze im Kino reserviert". Und schon war er wieder der kleine Junge aus Brooklyn der alles dafür tat um dem Mädchen seiner Träume zu gefallen.

—————————————————————

Zeitsprung: etwa 1 h später vor Natashas Tür

—————————————————————

-Okay Steven, ein- und ausatmen, sie ist eine ganz normale Frau und du ein ganz normaler Mann. Nicht ist hieran seltsam.- sagte er in Gedanken zu sich selbst.

Er stand nun fast schon seit 5 Minuten vor ihrer Tür und versuchte sich selbst Mut zu machen, bevor er endlich mehrmals auf die Klingel drückte und ihr einen Morsecode sannte das er es ist. Die Tür schwang ein Stück auf, „komm ruhig rein, könntest du mir kurz bei meinem Kleid helfen?" hörte er eine ihm wohlbekannte Stimme rufen.

Vorsichtig steckte Steve den Kopf durch die Tür bevor er hineintrat und noch auf der Türschwelle erstarrte. Vor ihm Stand Natasha in einem, für ihn atemberaubenden, rotem Kleid, das sie angestrengt versuchte oben zu halten.

„Würdest du mit bitte bei dem Reißverschluss helfen oder möchtest du weiter da stehen und mich anstarren?" lachte sie.

„Ja.. sicher doch, Tut mir leid Nat, das war unhöflich. Du siehst nur ausgesprochen hübsch aus" versuchte er sich zu rechtfertigen, als er mit zittrigen Händen ihr Kleid zu machte.

Ihre Wangen nahmen daraufhin ein zartes Rosa an, was er zum Glück nicht sah.

-Romanoff reiß dich zusammen! Es ist nur Steve, außerdem ist er sowas wie dein Boss- ermahnte sie sich selbst in Gedanken.

-Wow sie ist so zierlich- dachte sich Steve, seine Hände waren so groß allein im Vergleich zu ihrer Taille.

„So können wir?", er hielt ihr seine Hand hin, die sie leicht lächelnd in ihre nahm. Durch und durch ein Gentleman.

„Natürlich, du siehst außerdem auch gut aus Rogers".

Die Fahrt zum Kino dauerte etwa 10 Minuten und verlief überwiegend schweigend.

Es war keine unangenehme Stille, beide gingen nur ihren eigenen Gedanken nach, auch wenn sie sich manchmal heimliche Blicke zuwarfen. Als sie am Kino ankamen parkte Steve das Auto auf dem Parkplatz hinter dem großen Gebäude, stieg aus, öffnete Natasha die Tür und hielt ihr seine Hand entgegen um ihr aus dem Wagen zu helfen.

Diese nahm sie mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen entgegen, und gab ihm zum Dank einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Darf ich erfahren welchen Film wir uns ansehen werden?" fragte sie den knallroten, und verlegen grinsenden Steve.

„Also ich dachte mir das du sicher nicht auf Romanzen oder Dokumentationen stehst, und eine Komödie erleben wir jeden Tag live im Tower. Also dachte ich an einen Horrorfilm, Annabelle 3 läuft gerade". Natasha, die etwas beeindruckt war wie viele Gedanken er sich darüber gemacht hatte, setzte sich auf ihren Sitz in dem recht gut gefüllten Kinosaal. Der Captain hatte extra die beiden ganz oben in der Mitte gebucht. Um ehrlich zu sein wusste er nicht allzugenau um was es in dem Film ging. Auch wenn er schonmal etwas von „Trailern" gehört hatte, hatte er keine Ahnung wie er da hin kommt oder sich sowas ansehen kann. Und wenn wäre er sicher nicht hier, denn Steve hatte nur vor einem Angst: Puppen. Sie sind einfach gruselig, wie sie da sitzen mit ihren glänzenden, starren Blicken, dem perfekten Haar und den seidenen Kleidern. Man erwartet einfach das sie sich jede Sekunde bewegen und mit einem Messer auf dich zu rennen.

Der Anfang des Filmes war ganz gut, doch ab der Mitte wurde es Amerikas größtem Held zu viel. Er verdeckte sich mit einer Hand die Augen, auch wenn er ab und zu mal durch schielte. -Gott diese Puppe... nein Lauf!! Hau ihr den Kopf ein! Nein...!-. Er zuckte in sich zusammen wie ein Reh das eine Schuss gehört hatte, als er plötzlich eine Hand auf seiner spürte. Sein Blut schoss durch seinen Körper, er sah zu Natasha die ihm direkt in die Augen schaute.

Es hatte etwas beruhigendes, die Art wie sie ihn ansah, er war gefangen in ihrem Antlitz, das Licht der Leinwand das ihr Gesicht perfekt von der Seite bestrahlte, und ihre Augen noch mehr funkeln ließ als sonst.

Sie drehte ihren Kopf wieder nach vorn um den Film weiter ansehen zu können, und lehnte ihren Kopf gegen seine Schulter um ihn zu beruhigen und ihm zu zeigen das er keine Angst haben bräuchte. Insgeheim war sie aber so müde das sie während des Filmes ihren Kopf kaum selbst oben halten konnte, und Steve bot das perfekte Kopfkissen für sie. Nach 10 Minuten fiel ihm auf, das ihr Kopf immer schwerer wurde und ihr Atem langsamer. -Sie muss wohl eingeschlafen sein, wie friedlich sie aussieht...- er strich ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, bevor er sie sanft aufweckte. „Nat? Komm wir gehen. Ich sehe wie müde du bist, lass uns das wann anders fortsetzen", sie nickte nur müde und gähnte. Steve, der sie von der Seite immer noch fasziniert beobachtete, murmelte leise „süß". -oh verdammt hab ich das gerade laut gesagt??- er lief fast schon zum 3ten mal an diesem Abend rot an und hoffte das sie es nicht gehört hatte, doch da hat er falsch gedacht. Auch wenn Natasha müde war, die Schwarze Witwe hatte ein ausgezeichnetes Gehör, und vor allem dann wenn Steve etwas von sich gab.

Zusammen gingen sie nach draußen zum Auto, Steven half ihr vorsichtig ins Auto bevor er sich selbst auf den Fahrersitz begab und zu sich fuhr.

Vor seinem Apartment angekommen bemerkte er das Natasha mit ihrem Kopf an der Fensterscheibe eingeschlafen war.

Der Captain ging um das Auto herum, öffnete vorsichtig die Tür damit ihr Kopf nicht herunterfällt, und trug Natasha in seinen Armen hinein.

Er legte sie vorsichtig auf sein Bett bevor er sich leise auszog um in etwas bequemeres zu schlüpfen. -warte, sie kann ja schlecht in dem Kleid schlafen...-, gerade als er sich sein Shirt über den Kopf zog zwinkerte sie ein paar mal, bevor sie ihn mit leicht rosanen Wangen ansah. „Du hättest mich eher wecken sollen, sieht so aus als hätte ich den besten Teil schon verpasst", sie deutete grinsend auf seine Hose die er sich bereits umgezogen hatte.

Er schüttelte nur den Kopf und zog sich das weiße Top an. „Ich nehme an das ist dein Schlafzimmer hm?" sie setzte sich auf um sich umsehen zu können, „hast du irgendetwas bestimmtes vor wenn ich Fragen darf?". „Natasha..." „Jaja, schon gut ich hör schon auf. Hast du vielleicht noch eine Decke und ein Kissen? Ich nehm das Sofa" sagte sie.

„Du bleibst hier, ich werde im Wohnzimmer schlafen" entgegnete er nachdem er ihr eines seiner T-Shirts zuwarf. „Es wird sicher etwas groß sein aber es erfüllt seinen Zweck, es sei denn du möchtest in dem Kleid schlafen".

„1. nein wirst du nicht, 2. danke für das Shirt und 3. Wir können uns das Bett auch teilen. Immerhin sind wir Erwachsen, und ich möchte dich nicht in deiner Wohnung auf die Couch verbannen", wenn Natasha eines ist, dann ein Riesen großer Sturkopf.

Für sie war die Diskussion hiermit beendet, und bevor er ihr widersprechen konnte, fing sie an den Reißverschluss ihres Kleides zu öffnen. Steve, der nicht einen Ton heraus bringen konnte, drehte sich um und musste dies wohl einfach zur Kenntnis nehmen. „Du kannst wieder hinsehen", auch wenn er sie nicht sah wusste er ganz genau das sie dies mit einem schelmischen Grinsen auf den Lippen sagte.

Wie erwartet war sein T-Shirt viel zu Groß für ihren Körper, und trotzdem sah sie so perfekt darin aus. Der leichte Stoff fiel Locker über ihre Schultern und betonte ihre Oberweite und Hüfte auf eine Weise die keine Reizwäsche der Welt je gekonnt hätte. Für ihn sah sie einfach unglaublich Hübsch aus, auch wenn ihre Beine und Unterarme voller Narben von Messerstichen, Schusswundem, Streifschüssen, Chirurgischen Eingriffen und noch vielem mehr waren. „Vom TÜV geprüft und für gut empfunden?", natürlich war ihr nicht entgangen wie er sie anstarrte, und sie konnte einfach nicht widerstehen ihn damit aufzuziehen. Doch diesmal blieb seine Hautfarbe im normalen Bereich, und er sah sie an wie ein Kind das gerade das aller tollste Weihnachtsgeschenk bekommen hatte, „nein, Perfekt". Etwas in ihr löste sich in diesem Moment und sie spürte wie die Mauer die sie um ihr Herz erbaut hatte anfing zu bröckeln. Eine einzige Träne entwich ihrem Auge, es überrumpelte sie einfach. Noch nie zuvor in ihrem Leben hatte jemand so etwas zu ihr gesagt und damit nicht Ihre Brüste gemeint, oder wenn sie ein Kleid trug das so eng war, das sie jedem Mann den Atem raubte. Nein, in diesem Moment stand sie in einem übergrößtem T-Shirt vor ihm, das ihre Kurven größtenteils verdeckte und all die Narben und blauen Flecke offen legte. Und er bezeichnete sie als Perfekt. Schnell drehte sie ihren Kopf zur Seite, -du darfst keine Gefühle zeigen Natalia, das ist nur etwas für Schwächlinge, außerdem verdient er viel mehr als dich, mehr als eine Mörderin!- sie versuchte sich das einzureden was man ihr im Roten Raum beigebracht hatte. Steve legte sich, mit ausreichend Abstand zu ihr, auf seine Seite des Bettes und legte sich auf die Seite mit dem Kopf zu ihr. Nachdem sie sich wieder gefasst hatte tat sie es ihm gleich. Sie sah ihm in die Augen, und weder er noch sie konnten ihren Blick von dem jeweils anderen losreißen. Steve streckte seine Hand nach ihrem Gesicht aus, um ihr eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr zu streichen. Und zu seiner Überraschung zuckte sie nicht. Normalerweise durfte niemand sie berühren, geschweige denn ihren Kopf. Was auch immer sie ihr in der damaligen Sowjet Union angetan haben, sie zuckte bei fast jeder liebevollen Berührung zusammen. Aber ihm vertraute sie und es fühlte sich so unheimlich gut an seine Haut auf ihrer zu spüren.

Er gab ihr noch einen Kuss auf die Stirn bevor sie beide in ihre Traumwelten abtrifteten.

———————————————————————-

So das war es nun erstmal. Was wird wohl passieren wenn unsere beiden Superhelden am nächsten Morgen eng umschlungen in Steves Bett aufwachen? Ihr wollt wissen wie es weiter geht und ob es vielleicht noch ein zweites Date geben wird? Schreibt es doch gern die Kommentare -

Ich hoffe euch hat dieses Kapitel Gefallen c:


End file.
